Alma de Uma Mary Sue
by SOS Ripagem
Summary: RIPAGEM! Uma Atena Mary Sue, um Poseidon retardado, um bando de deuses infantis, ambrósia líquida e duas ripadoras novatas e desesperadas!
1. Conselho Olimpiano: A Decepção

**(Holly: Nossa primeira ripagem, Emma. Preparada?)**

**{Emma: HAHAHAHA. Não}**

**{Emma[2]: Já li muitas ripagens. Ninguém fica normal. /medo}**

**Sinopse:** -Seu energumeno e deficiente mental!  
-Sua Nerdzinha sabe tudo, filhinha do papai!  
Brigas brigas e brigas **(Holly: Primeiro pedaço de sinopse e eu já me arrepiei com o que será a qualidade da fic.)** **{Emma: /tendo um colapso nervoso}**

-Athena!Não faça isso!-Disse meu pai **{Emma: Novela mexicana pintosa}**  
-Veio tarde pai... Não agüento mais minhas brigas com Poseidon!Mais depois de hoje, foi o fim da uma vida normal...-Eu disse**{Emma: Quer uma faquinha pra cortar o pulsinho? E que medo daquela trena}**  
Uma decisão muito arriscada **(Holly: Decisão arriscada foi a nossa de ripar essa fanfic.)**

-Eu te adoro sabia **{Emma: A interrogação e a vírgula foram pras cucúia}**  
- é?  
-Sim!  
-E sabe o que eu falo?  
-Noup?O que?  
- **{Emma: "...eu sou o amante do Crô!}** Eu te amo  
E selei nossos labios  
Um sentimento desabrocha de pouco em pouco **(Holly: Oh, que bonitinho *-* /amarra o dito cujo casal de ponta cabeça para uma bacia de lava\ Morram, demônios.)**

-Mas o quê?  
-A oii!  
-Sua mãe é uma bruxa...? **{Emma: Sim,****é por isso que eu tenho um nariz pontudo e um HEMATOMA no nariz, ao invés da verruga. Olha eu "avuando" com uma vassoura (direto na sua cara)}**  
Descobertas do passado **(Holly: Wut? Emma, ripar esse negócio vai ser foda.)**

-Sai daqui!  
- Mas At...Charlote eu...  
- Você não me contou nada! **{Emma: Filhinha, ninguém gosta de você, por que raios alguém iria lhe contar alguma coisa?}** **(Holly: Tadinha dela... toma isso e corta os pulsos, bem. /entrega uma serra elétrica)**  
A e é claro muitas brigas...

Se quiser saber mais **{Emma: Lá vem merda.}** só um aviso  
Leia leia leia leia leia leia **{Emma: NÃO OBEDEÇAM A AUTORA! SEJAM REBELDES, NÃO USEM DROGAS! Rock'n'Roll e coca-cola!UOU!}**  
Créditos a Luiza potter pela capa **(Holly: Fim de sinopse genial. Estou até com medo do primeiro capítulo.)**

**Disclaimer:** Bem! EU QUERIA QU **{Emma: "Sequestraro" o E}** PERCY JACKSON E O HEROIS DO OLIMPO FOSSE MEU BUÁÁÁ **(Holly: Graças a Júpiter que PJO e HDO não são seus, meu bem.)**** {Emma: Porque se fossem, ninguém leria. Deus é bom. /come flor de lótus.}**!Se fosse meu com certeza O Leo estaria com a Piper Percy já no primeiro livro teria beijado Annabeth, Poseidon e Athena teria um caso secreto,Luke e Thalia Juntos **{Emma: Qualé a do coraçãozinho?Luan Santana faz melhor.}** e mais um monte de coisa :D  
Mas essa hist **{Emma: /procurando a definição de hist no dicionário.}** é original minha ! Sem Plagios Puer Favore **(Holly: Quem vai querer plagiar isso, minha filha? Me responde.)**! até o cp de novo **{Emma: O que é cp? Produção?Alguém?}** :b Muhahaha(sei lá pq eu ri) **(Holly: Está rindo da sua ignorância, meu bem? Vamos rir juntas.)**

Conselho olimpiano-A descisão **(Holly: Descisão. Des-cisão. QUE PORRA DE S É ESSA, MENINA?) {Emma: Eu não vi isso.}**! **(Holly: Dois pontos de exclamação logo no título do primeiro capítulo. OH GOD, WHY?) {****Emma não está mais aqui. Ela morreu ao ler aquilo. Então, quem assume agora é seu zombie****}**

**Notas Iniciais: **Genteeemmmm *-*-*-* I Love Shipp Poseithena por isso!Bem é só isso...Se não quiserem ler né fazer o quee  
Bjs até la em baixoo **{Emma: Começou mal. Ler isso foi como acordar cedo '-'} (Holly: Numa segunda-feira)**

_Cáp 1.-Conselho Olimpiano-A descisão!_

Pov Athena

–Athena!Não faça isso!-Disse meu pai **{Emma: ****O Word adverte: ... Dois pontos de exclamação? É isso mesmo produção? Sem ponto final? Produção, que pegadinha é essa?}**

–Veio tarde pai... Não agüento **{Emma:** **Demos um crédito para a autora. Ela ficou triste pela trena ter sido excluída do BBB (desculpe, da ortografia) então trouxe-a para uma repescagem.} (Holly engasga de rir)** mais minhas brigas com Poseidon!Mais **(Holly chuta o I)** depois de hoje, foi o fim da uma vida normal...-Eu disse

Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada. Eu vou explicar.

Tudo começou essa manhã...

_**Flash Back on**_

_Cheguei à sala dos tronos. Quando entrei já tinha começado..._

_–Ora! Ah __**(Holly:**_ **Depois de artigo tem H? Olha só! Mais uma coisa para o meu caderninho trash.) {Emma está morrendo neste momento.}**_ Deusa sabe-tudo do Olimpo chegou atrasada._

_–7 bilhões de pessoas no mundo, deuses menores, 11 Olimpianos e ninguem __**{Emma: Ninguém sem acento? Okay...}**__ te perguntou nada __**(Holly:Vírgula, onde estás, vírgula?)**__ Poseidon!_ **(Holly: E, pra fechar com chave de ouro, duas exclamações!)**

_Ouvi alguns murmúrios como "Tome jegue" e "Nóóóó"_ **(Holly: Deuses de três mil anos de idade agindo como um bando de crianças: a gente se vê por aqui.)** **{Emma: E pra completar: onde está o ponto final? Que preconceito com ele /irritada}**

_–Minha filha! O que aconteceu?-Meu pai me perguntou _**(Holly: Nossa, essa menina odeia pontos finais '-')**

_–Não sei, estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos hoje e. -Alguém me interrompeu _**(Holly: Desisto de corrigir os pontos finais.)**

_–TPM divina. -Poseidon estava falando isso para Apolo _**(Holly: É tão difícil usar o ponto final...)**** {Emma: Eu estaria rica agora se recebesse um centavo pra cada ponto final esquecido. E que história é essa de TPM divina? Imagina o tamanho do absorvente para as deusas}**

_ –Cala a boca Poseidon!_

_–O que disse?_

_–Você ouviu muito bem!Mais _**(Holly: Chuta o I)**___como eu estou lidando com uma criatura aquática, nunca se sabe se tem alga no ouvido. Eu disse para você Calar _**{Emma: Letra maiúscula no meio da frase. Onde o mundo vai parar? }**_ a boca _**(Holly: Vírgula)**_ Poseidon._

_–Você sabe com quem está falando?_

_–Sim!Com uma criatura marinha que em vez de neurônios na cabeça, tem algas!_ **{Emma: Mais uma vez: deuses com comportamento de crianças. É isso mesmo, produção? Is this the real life?}**

_–Com um dos três GRANDES Athena_**{Emma: Alguém me diz o que é um GRANDES Atena?}**** (Holly: Eu quero um GRANDES Apolo :B)**** {Emma[2]: Ui, maliciei aqui. Aposto que é um brinquedo.}(Holly[2]: Malicie.)**_!Nenhuma deusa da sabedoria fala assim comigo!-Os olhos dele mudaram de verde claro para verde escuro_

_–E nenhum deus dos mares assim comigo!_ **{Emma: Assim é o verbo? Alguém poderia por favor conjugar "assim"? Agradeço}****(Holly: Eu assimo, tu assimas, ele assima, nós assimamos, vós assimais, eles assimam.)** **{Emma[2]: Valeu, Holly. Agora estou mais feliz do que quando roubo docinhos antes do parabéns.}****(Holly engasga com uma flor de lótus enquanto ri)**

_–Quer saber o que você é para mim?_

_–Sim._ **(Holly: Olha, ela lembrou que o ponto final existe! Milagre!)**

_–Uma metidinha a sabe-tudo, filhinha do papai, ignorante e que nenhum homem quer_ **{Emma: Senti saudades, vírgula. Trouxe presentes?}**.___E que eu odeio!Entendeu?Odeio!_

_Nessa hora me vi marejados e saindo da sala dos tronos correndo para meu quarto._ **(Holly: O nexo, nesse momento, se encontra em uma ilha no Caribe e manda lembranças.)** **{Emma: Interessante. Marejados seria o que nessa frase? E no Olimpo tem quartos? Quero o meu com vista para o quarto de Apolo.}**

_Simplesmente não agüentava_ **(Holly: Trena, há quanto tempo! Como vai a aposentadoria?)** **{Emma: A trena sentiu-se triste e excluída. Processou quem a tirou da ortografia, e apareceu aqui só para dar sua volta por cima!}**___mais aquilo eu... eu queria uma vida normal..._ **{Emma: Danou-se. A vírgula entrou no Titanic. Só pode!}** **(Holly: Acho que ela se cansou de ser uma vírgula e se transformou em reticências.)**

_**Flash Back Off**_

Então o meu pai chegou e aqui estamos.

–Athena! **(Holly: São as flores de lótus que estão me fazendo enxergar tudo triplicado ou ali tem três exclamações?) **Você vai se arrepender muito se fizer isso! **{Emma: Essa é a melhor parte das novelas mexicanas. O pai bondoso e besta tenta evitar que a filha faça uma bobagem! /pega uma pipoca e coca-cola}**

–Pai **(Holly: Ah, eu estava gostando tanto da compania das vírgulas! D:)**já tomei minha decisão, não quero ver mais a cara de Poseidon na minha frente! **{Emma: Agora eu entendi, Holly!} ****(Holly: Entendeu o quê?) ****{Emma: Eles estão gravando um video para Atena entrar no RBD Brasil! Tomara que ela consiga. /le no twitter #vocêconsegueAtena} ****(Holly infarta)**

–Mas... **(Holly: Temos aqui um recorde! É isso aí, produção, um recorde! A reticência com mais pontos no mundo! Vai pro Guiness, essa!)** Essa Ambrosia **{Emma: E ambrósia sem acento. Isso já virou perseguisão!}** não podem por favor**{Emma: Vírgula manda lembranças. Lá da gaveta de meias.}(Holly: E o ponto final também.)**

–Acontece que essa Ambrosia especial preparada por Hécate **(Holly: Ops, parece que a autora engoliu o "é".)** muito rara de ser encontrada, vai me dar uma vida normal.

Ele hesitou um pouco e disse:

–Mas Athena, você vai desistir de tudo isso para virar uma simples mortal?

–Sim pai!É isso mesmo.

–Athena **{Emma: Vírgula} **você não está usando sua sabedoria.

–PAI**{Emma: O que significa PAI? Produtos Antiquados do Ibequistão? Holly, onde fica o Ibequistão? /chora}(Holly: Calma, Emma, calma /consola)**eu tenho três mil anos, três mil anos de existência! **(Holly infarta com os pontos de exclamação)** Já sou independente há muito tempo!Não preciso de suas dicas para saber o que eu estou fazendo. **{Emma: /Arranca o teclado e fica batendo-o na cabeça\ Eu não li isso. Eu não li isso.}**** (Holly: /oferece uma flor de lótus pra Emma\ Toma, pode comer. Vai te ajudar a enfrentar essa história horrorosa.){Emma aceita a flor de lótus}**

–Ok. -Ele ficou mais calmo-Só quero saber como você achou a Ambrosia de Hecate...

–Isso é fácil, tenho uns dois frasquinhos que Hecate me deu só para emergências. Só que é temporário daqui a alguns anos eu vou virar uma deusa de novo...

–Tome sua decisão Athena, não irei atrapalhar em nada...

–Pai!Sem enrolação!Já tomei minha decisão! **(Holly: Não sei por que, mas li essa parte em ritmo de funk '-')** **{Emma: Holly. Já existe muito funk por aí. Não inventa mais '-'}****(Holly: Me desculpa D:)**** {Emma: Só se você me der um doce no final da ripagem.}**

Antes de ele dizer alguma coisa, tomei a ambrosia **(Holly: Olha só! Ela bebe ambrósia!)** **{Emma: Já chega. Vou me mudar pro Ibequistão. /joga uma bola de futebol em Atena}**e comecei a ficar transparente. No meu ultimo suspiro como deusa sorri para meu pai e desapareci.

Tudo ficou escuro e eu ouvi uma voz de bebe**{Emma: Putz. Bebe. Acho que vou brincar de atear fogo em alguém /olha para Atena, segurando querosene e uma caixa de fósforos}****(****Holly: Essa autora é que bebe enquanto escreve.)** bem baixinha que foi aumentando...

Pov Poseidon

Eu juro mesmo que não queria falar da quele **(Holly: Daquele separado. E eu achava que não podia piorar... /chora)** **{Emma: Calma Holly. Eu tenho a solução perfeita} [Hippie que veio do além: No fighting!]**** (Holly: Olá hippie! Eu gosto de hippies :B)**** {Emma: Volta pro Hades! /pega o Hippie e o joga de um penhasco} {Emma[2]: Quer ir com ele? /olhar ameaçador}**** (Holly: Hmm... vamos continuar a ripar? :D)** jeito com Athena. Nem sem se sinto a mesma coisa há milênios... **(Holly: E o sentido dessa fanfic? Tá onde?)**

Zeus acaba de entrar com uma cara não muito boa, logo atrás uma ninfa. **{Emma: Essa coca é fanta!}(Holly: Wut?){Emma: A ninfa tá trás dele. Cuidado, Ronaldo pegou três travecos./foge dos raios do Tio Tomadinha}(Holly infarta)**Ele senta em seu trono e fala alguma coisa para a ninfa.

TAM bem vi **{Emma: O que a TAM tá fazendo ai? Não servia qualquer outro tipo não? /um avião cai do céu e atinge Emma. Por acaso era da TAM.} {Emma: Eu tô bem! /levanta o polegar e mostra três dentes quebrados}**que Athena não tinha voltado mais ela devia estar no palácio dela... **(Holly: Sentido, não se vá! Volte aqui, sentido!)**

Depois de alguns minutos, vi Hecate **(Holly: Procura-se um acento desaparecido. Quaisquer informações, favor mandar para a casa da autora, de preferência acompanhado de um míssil.)** entrando na sala dos Tronos então ela falou. **{Emma se levantando dos destroços: Na boa? Será que outro avião podia me atingir novamente?}**

–Senhor Zeus- Fez uma careta- Para que me chamou aqui?

–Hecate!Você deu a ambrosia para Athena? **{Emma: Sim, deu. Deu... /maliciando}****(Holly abre um guarda-chuva da Penélope Charmosa: Tá chovendo pontuação!)**

O que?Pera Poseidon, **{Emma: Holly, compra uma Pera Poseidon para mim? É uma fruta né? É tão chique que só a Lady Gaga come. Você compra? /olhos como o do Gato de Shrek}**** (Holly: /aponta uma bazuca para Emma\ O que estava dizendo?)**** {Emma: /correndo para a Cordilheira Dos Andes\ Não mire essa coisa em minha direção!}**processa o que você acabou de ouvir. Mm Hecate ambrosia, ambrosia Hecate junte os dois e é igual a= Ambrosia de Hecate. **{Emma: /voltando, suada e com -40 kg\ Poseidon é tão burro assim? A autora acaba de ser processada.}** Não **(Holly: Vírgula)** Athena é esperta de mais **{Emma: De mais! De onde surgiu isso? /atira um facão na autora}**para fazer isso.

–Sim, mas poucos frascos... O que aconteceu Sr Zeus- outra careta-**{Emma: Oe, interrogação, você teve uma incrível performance nessa frase! /ironizando geral e bebendo água sanitária}** **(Holly: Cara, essa garota deve odiar o professor de português dela.)**

–Bem Athena bebeu sua ambrosia e se tornou normal. Como isso se reverte? **(Holly: Falta vírgula e sobra ponto. Oh God, why?)** **{Emma: Vou me aposentar. Minha primeira ripagem e é isso que eu ganho?} ****(Holly: Respire, Emma, estamos fazendo um bem para a humanidade. Lembre-se disso.)**** {Emma: /suspira}**

–Bem **(Holly: Vírgula)** tem que esperar ela crescer.

–Ok!Quem vota em Poseidon ser o guarda costas dela?

–Pepera ae!Eu não me candidatei!

–Ok!Poseidon e Hecate **(Holly: E mais uma vez a autora mostra sua capacidade espetacular em pontuação -not-)**** {Emma: Eu vou dormir ali e já volto /Pega um colchão e uma pedra como travesseiro}**** (Holly: Volta aqui! /puxa Emma de volta)**

Todos os deuses levantaram a mão. Porra!Eu vou ter que ficar com a insuportável da Athena!Merda, mas pelo menos é com Hecate. **{Emma: Que deselegante! A vovó vai lavar sua boca com palha de aço!} ****(Holly infarta de rir)** **{Emma: /atirando uma pedra na cabeça de Poseidon\ Vai cuidar da alma seu boca suja /sanguenozói}**

–Amanhã vocês dois vão para o mundo dos mortais e ver a Athena bebê.Vocês vão ter uma casa documentos de mortais e nomes será a mãe e Poseidon o precisarmos de Poseidon, Hermes o chama...Conselho terminado! **(Holly: Sério, ou o professor de português dessa menina é um animal, ou é ela quem só tem metade de um neurônio.)** **{Emma: "Que dlç. Ñ exist nd milhor do q se ignorada" disse a vírgula orkuteira}****(Holly infarta)**

E com esse pensamento feliz, fui para Atlantida **(Holly: E ela termina o capítulo sem ponto final. Tiririca aproves)** **{Emma: Diga-me que você aproveitou e foi pro Tártaro!E não volta não tá? Fica lá cheirando gatinhos com a Perséfone safada e com o corno manso Hades!}**

**Notas finais: **Eiiii mandei reviews **(Holly: Olha só! Ela mandou reviews pra si mesma!)** por que eu não mordo certinho **(Holly: Ela não morde certinho. Ela morde erradinho.)**:D primeira fic Poseitena okok bjins *-*-*-*

**Então, uma irritada Emma sai andando com seu unicórnio (lê-se um burro fedorento com uma casquinha de sorvete na testa) e vai para uma clínica psiquiátrica se tratar, porque ela estava mentalmente perturbada. Não se tem mais notícias dela.**

**Holly tem um um surto psicótico por causa da fanfic, se veste de Michael Jackson e sai dançando moonwalk, ao som de Billy Jean.**


	2. O Começo da Tortura

**(Holly: Segundo capítulo dessa desgraça. Vamos ver o que nos aguarda. /prepara a gasolina)**

**{Emma: Estou rezando para Chuck Norris ter piedade de nós e ter colocado um pouco de neurônios nessa menina /bebe 1L de água sanitária}**

O Começo de uma Vida normal.

**Notas iniciais: **Oiiieeee sei que demorei, mas vou me apressar no proximo... Bjoos **(Holly: E, como sempre, a autora nos mostra sua exímia gramática nas notas.) ****{Emma: Atenção leitor: um demônio baixou nas autoras durante esse capí ser que vocês tenham que se internar num hospício depois de ler...}**

_O Começo de uma Vida Normal..._

_**Terra (06:00 a.m)**_

_**16 anos depois... **__{Emma: Wait. Wait. 16 anos depois? Não era no dia seguinte? g.g} (Holly: Não pergunte, Emma. Não pergunte.)_

Pov. Charlote

Acordei com os gritos de minha mãe lá de baixo. **(Holly: A mãe "lá de baixo"? A mãe dela é Perséfone?)**

–CHARLOTE!ACORDA **(Holly: Vírgula)**VOCÊ VAI SE ATRASAR! **{Emma: MANO, NÃO GRITA! ISSO INCOMODA! A foi mal, meu "Caps Lock" deu o mesmo problema que o dela. Talvez eu o pegue e o enfie num lugar que ela não vai gostar (ou vai)}**

Hmpf!** {Emma: Que onomatopéia do caramba é essa? Medo /lixa as unhas} **Odeio me atrasar... Arrumei-me rápido de mais nem penteei o cabelo, peguei minha e sai **(Holly: Pegou sua o quê? Sua falta de inteligência?)** **{Emma: Pegou isso e esqueceu o cerébro}**.Nem o café tomei.

Entrei na perua um pouco pálida de tanto frio. Fiquei lá até chegar a uma casa um tanto velha, com vários tons de verde. Mas a casa que eu mais gostava era essa pois ai vivia meu único amigo Kevin **(Holly: Gente, vou mandar essa menina pra um psicólogo. Ela deve ter trauma de vírgulas, só pode.)** **{Emma: Manda ela lá pra Carlota e tá tudo resolvido} [Carlota: Vai pro inferno Emma, nem to participando dessa ripagem. Perseguição mano]** (N/A:Criatividade é foda néa **(Holly: "néa"? WTF?)**kk) **{Emma: N/A do demo. Acho que vou me jogar de uma ponte}**.

Quando ela parou, um menino cm alguma coisa verde fora do corpo brilhando **(Holly: Alguma coisa verde fora do corpo brilhando? Esse menino tem o quê? Uma espada de luz dentro da calça?)** começou a subir as escadas. Ele estava com uma Polo branca, calça jeans, Tênis verde da Nike. Seus lindos olhos verde esmeralda, cabelos pretos brilhosos,aparentemente alto e forte **(Holly: Como alguém pode ser "aparentemente" alto e forte? Tipo, de longe o cara é um jogador de basquete, mas quando chega perto na verdade é um pigmeu?)** **{Emma: Aposto que ela comeu um cogumelo alucicógeno do Super Mario antes de escrever essa fic. Daqui a pouco ela tá falando que viu arco-íris de chocolate e coelhos com metralhadoras.}** .Um sonho de qualquer menina.**{Emma: Incrível foi mesmo o T maiúsculo no meio da frase. Ui, o garoto não me seduziu}**

–Oi sabidinha! **(Holly: SABIDINHA É O APELIDO DA ANNIE, PORRA! PARA DE CHAMAR ESSA MARY SUE DO CARALHO DE SABIDINHA!)**

–Ah Ga. - Minha capacidade de falar sumiu quando ele sentou e ficou com aqueles lindos olhos nos meus **{Emma: Ele tirou os olhos e esfregou nos dela? Foi isso que eu entendi}**, meu cérebro ficou sem raciocínio. **(Holly: E é encatadora a tentativa da autora de fazer poesia pra uma frase tão simples quanto: "Quando ele chegou perto de mim, eu me molhei.")**** {Emma: A fanfic é safadjenha... Hum...}**

–Eu sei que sou **{Emma: "...gay..."}**de mais, mas assim me deixa sem graça...

–Uhum... Ata **(Holly: Ata? Tipo aqueles relatórios de reuniões?)**!Oi cabeça de peixes **(Holly: A criatividade da autora pra apelidos é encantadora...)**. -Falei **{Emma: Comé? Tendi não. Vô lá cheirar gatinhos porque só assim pra ripar essa coisa}**

–Da onde **(Holly: Da onde? É isso mesmo, produção? Da onde? Tem que arrumar isso aí, produção! Assim não dá!)** você achou esse apelido? **{Emma: Do quinto dos Infernos, só pode}{Emma[2]: Se isso continuar assim, Carlota e suas dorgas serão necessárias para eu continuar ripando /suspira}**

–Sei lá, parece que você gosta muito de mar.

–Nossas dezesseis anos **(Holly: Nossas dezesseis anos. Um prêmio de concordância pra autora! -not-)**que nós nos conhecemos e você descobre agora né!Francamente Athen... Charlote- Se auto arrumou. **{Emma: Auto? É o que homi? /dá um tiro com uma Winchester no pé da autora}{Emma[2]: Vírgulas: Aonde foram? Por que os autores se esquecem delas? Descubra sexta, no Globo Repórter}**

–Por que você insiste em me chamar de Athena?Tá eu posso até ser experta, mas deuses não existem! **{Emma: E dois pontos de exclamação também não. Besos.}**

–Mas eu gosto dos deuses!Principalmente Poseidon.

Clik **(Holly: What the fuck is clik?)** **{Emma: Deve ser o barulho de uma Emma quebrando os ossos de alguém /sobe num trator e sai passando por cima da fic}**

– Hunf **(Holly: Que onomatopéia mais ridícula.)**** {Emma: Isso? Acho que deixou de ser ridícula lá onde Judas perdeu o pé}**!O Deus mais galinha do Olimpo! **{Emma: E como ela sabe? Já provou a fruta? Ou levou um fora?} **Um energúmeno acéfalo* sem tamanho isso sim!

Clik**(Holly: Essa porra de clik já tá me irritando...) ****{Emma: De que orifício anal arrombado saiu isso?}**

–Charlote!Você parecia outra pessoa falando...

–Aham... **{Emma: A autora tem que demitir o roteirista}**

Vou explicar para vocês. Desde que eu conheci Kevin, acontece uns negócios como se uma pessoa falasse por mim... **{Emma: Olha a malicía escondida dessa coisa: "acontece uns negócios como se uma pessoa falasse por mim..." É O TARSO DA NOVELA! Tem que ser!}**É estranho, quando isso acontece eu vejo uma mulher loira com olhos cinzas, uma túnica branca andado descalça por um jardim cheio de é que ela para numa árvore de oliveira e olha para mim e então eu caio na inconsciência e depois volto, é como se fosse d'flash **{Emma: D'flash? MAISQUEPORRAÉESSAMEUJESUS?}**. **(Holly: Mãe vírgula: Minhas filhinha desapareceu tudo, num acho em lugar ninhum mais, se ocês tivere arguma informação delas me avisa, quarqué coisa. Brigada.)**

–Sabidinha, eu tava pensando que tal a gente ir hoje ao cinema assistir...

–THE HUNGER GAMES!-Gritei e a perua inteira virou para mim **(Holly: DEIXA THE HUNGER GAMES DE FORA DISSO! VOLTA PRO HADES, DEMÔNIO!)**

–É isso mesmo... Por que a srt. Está tão animada para assistir?-Perguntou

–Por que, o Peeta e o Gale são muito lindos! **(Holly: Eu juro que vou matar essa Atena na puberdade. Juro.)** **{Emma: Eu concordo que o Peeta e o Gale são lindos. BUT they're mine, BITCH}****(Holly: Controle-se, Emma. Profissionalidade.)**** {Emma: Levar pro lado dos bofe é concorrência desleal}**

Juro que o vi ficar vermelho

–É... Um...Tudo bem.

–Fica com ciúmes não- Disse apertando as bochechas dele

– E quem disse que eu to com ciúme? **(Holly: Droga, cadê meu guarda-chuva da Penélope Charmosa? Tá chovendo pontuação de novo '-')** **{Emma: Awn ti fofinho *-* /joga querosene e uma tocha acesa no casal e sai correndo}{Emma[2]: I set fire to the rain... (8)}**

–Sua cor rssss **(Holly: Que risada escrota de MSN é essa? Tá zoando com a minha cara? Quer apanhar, mermão? Quer apanhar?)**** {Emma: Rs,rs,rs, não entendi a piada, mas vou rir para não deixar a autora no vácuo}**

–Hunf **(Holly: Como eu odeio essas onomatopéias****...)**** {Emma: Elas deviam ser extintas como o FAX e a internet discada. Espera, eu ainda uso internet discada /se joga duma ponte}**!Chegamos vamos descer...

–Faz essa cara não.

Peguei minhas coisas e desci. Aleluia ao colégio Springton (N/A:Criatividade a mil!Muito boa kkkkk **(Holly: Qual é a graça, autora linda? A sua estupidez?)**)Entrei no colégio junto com Kevin, mais ele foi ficar com seus "amigos" de ombros, fui até o mural para ver que aula tínhamos e era Natação! Merda odeio essa aula que gosta é Kevin... **{Emma: Sentido? Quem precisa? Roteiro? Taca fogo! Só precisa seduzir o leitor}**

Passei no meio de um monte de popular

–Olha é a nerdzinha! Hahá **(Holly: Pra que revisar o capítulo antes de postar? Naah, vamos dançar nus no lago de canoagem, é tão mais legal *-* -NOT-)** **{Emma: Alô? É o Chefe das Armas dos Terroristas do Ibêquistão? É sou eu, sua chefe. Tô ordenando um ataque a uma certa autora... /invoca uma bazuca}**

–Pois é! Ela anda com o cara mais gato na escola! Só para ir avisando, esse menino é nosso sua nerdzinha ! **(Holly: Vilã anti-Mary Sue detected. Affs, se mata, autora.)**

Fuzilei-as alguns minutos depois ficaram gritando

–O que Você fez?- A Líder virou-se para mim **{Emma: O sentido desceu com o sangue das patys. Ui nega que meda}**

–E-eu não fi-iz nada! **{Emma: Olha ela virou a Lady Gaga! Ai mona, joga purpurina!}**

–Ah! Fez sim- Disse outra- Queremos te ver hoje no ginásio! Depois das aulas vamos ver o que você é capaz...

–E-eu não sei... -Disse hesitante

–Ela está com medo!-A Líder zombou

–EU aceito!-Afirmei

–Nos vemos depois da aula!-A líder saiu rindo com suas amigas **(Holly: Pra que ponto final? Vamos beber gasolina e querosene, é bem melhor! *-* -not-)****{Emma: Eu já posso ir embora? Vou me internar num hospício /bebe querosene}****(Holly: Não pode. Eu não vou ripar esse troço sozinha!)**

Fui direto para aula de natação.

Chegando lá vi Kevin nadando... Ele era tão bom, mas uma coisa que estranhei é que ele não levantava para pegar fôlego.

Ele saiu da água sem me ver, eu estava viajando naqueles músculos, e aquele corpo definido e...**(Holly: Viajando naqueles músculos? Safadjeeeeeeenha /bebe gasolina)** **{Emma: Outro jeito de falar "fiquei molhada"}**

Pop**(Holly: Cara, essas onomatopéias não acabam nunca?)** **{Emma: Pega as onomatopéias, põe num pote e coloca lá no topo do armário, ai quero ver alguém usar novamente}**(estralo de dedos)

–Ahn... O que?

–Eu sei que sou lindo, mas não exagera.

–A para seu chato!

–Hunf!Para você que fica me secando com os seus lindos olhos cinza tempestades. -Disse ele dando um sorriso de lado. **(Holly: E as frases dessa birosca ficam cada vez mais bem estruturadas... -not-)****{Emma: Eles estão flertando? Isso ainda existe?} {Emma[2]: 2012 galera! Ano do fim do mundo! Tem que avançar. A-van-çar}****(Holly: Flertes são bonitinhos, eu gosto. Em boas histórias.)**

Juro que nessa hora eu virei um pimentão, de tão vermelha que eu estava. Mas nessa hora veio um negocio na minha cabeça e eu fiquei muito branca. Eu tenho ou não tenho que contar para ele? **(Holly: /babando enquanto dorme na cadeira)** **{Emma: Veio um negócio na cabeça dela e ela ficou branca. Só eu maliciei?}**

–Que foi Charlote?O que aconteceu?

–N-nada... -Empurrei ele **(Holly: O empurrei, crânio de Einstein.)** e sai correndo.A escola estava com os corredores vazios, pois todos estavam estudando. **{Emma: E era aula de natação. Não tinha ninguém na natação além deles. You are a genious -not}**

Cheguei perto de um armário de vassouras da escola e entrei lá cai no chão e me encolhi toda. **(Holly: Que estrutura de frase. A mãe dessa menina deve ter vergonha dela.)**

–CHARLOTE!CHARLOTE!-O ouvi gritando no lado de fora. -Que legal Athena!Você some, demorou em eu aceitar que teria que preocurar você... **(Holly: Sentido, meu amiguinho, cadê você?)**** {Emma: Eu sou contra o preconceito com a Pontuação. Ela tem casa e família, gente!}**

Mas por que ele me chama de Athena?Por que me chama como a deusa antiga da sabedoria?Por que der repente ele parou? **(Holly: Der repente /bebe um litro de gasolina\ OH GOD, WHY?)** **{Emma: Será ilusão? /canta}**

Levantei-me, para voltar para a aula, quando caio em cima de alguém.

–Hey!Sabidinha, sabia que você está em cima de mim?**(Holly: O que diabos essa guria faz na aula de natação? Até agora ela só se molhou por causa do tal de Kevin.)**** {Emma: Boiei legal.}**

–Kevin... Er...-Eu estava constrangida por que ele só estava ainda de sunga e molhado, com sua respiração quente na minha boca me dando uma sensação estranha. **(Holly: Sensação estranha, né? Sei bem essa sensação estranha... /malícia)** **{Emma: Secsu no recinto /tapa os olhos\ Tem menor lendo!}**

–Sim?

–Eu não vou poder ir hoje ao cinema depois da aula... Me desculpe.

–Certo.

–O.K então... Até amanhã!_Se a gente se vir, por que conserteza _**(Holly: Conserteza. /tem um ataque epilético)**_ não vou a escola por uma semana. -_Sussurrei a ultima parte. **{Emma: Chega. Hold my dog, my purse, my shoes. BITCH eu vou matar alguém! /invoca um boneco de testes e fica batendo várias vezes nele.}**

–Que?

–Ahn... Nada não.-Me levantei e fui direto ao vestiário feminino de natação, já que tem 2 aulas. **(Holly: Duas aulas de natação? Ou duas aulas depois da de natação? Gente, sentido nessa frase é tudo.)** **{Emma: Galvão aprova}**

Sai sem olhar diretamente para as pessoas. Já que eram só 6. Eu, Kevin, Hoon, Liam e Josh e o Dylan, o menino que da sempre em cima de mim. O único que olhei foi Kevin, que estava com uma espressão não muito boa em seu rosto. **(Holly: Aquele momento que a autora enfia um monte de nomes que eu nunca li na história, de um monte de caras que eu não faço ideia de quem são.)**** {Emma: Oi? Desculpa, eu não entendi. Acho que tinha uma banana no meu ouvido}** **{Emma[2]: Ou era um KING KONG do nonsense atrapalhando a vista?}**

Entrei na água, estava um pouco gelada, mas dava para me acostumar rápidamente . Até que dois braços fortes me abraçaram. **(Holly: Dois braços fortes com vida própria. Medo.)**** {Emma: Eu continuo entendendo lhufas}**

–Oi Charlote. **(Holly: Santo Júpiter, os braços falam O.O)**

–Me solta!

Nossa aula de educação física é livre. O professor fica dormindo com m jornal ** {Emma: Esse M jornal deve ser bastante interessante de se ler}{Emma[2]: Holly, eu quero um.}**** (Holly: Pede emprestado pro professor de natação da Mary Sue depois da ripagem.)**em frente de sua não presta atenção no que fazemos, por isso da sempre um 10 para a gente.

–Só se você sair comigo hoje.

–Me desculpe!Não dá.

–É claro que da!-Disse tentando me beijar **{Emma: Braços tem bocas?}**** (Holly: Claro que tem, duh. Como eles iriam falar e beijar sem bocas?)**

–ME SOLTA!

–Não!

–Hey colega!

–Que foi Kevin?Ela já é minha. **{Emma: Se não era o Kevin que estava a segurando, quem era? PUTZ, eu esqueci que era o braço. Maldita amnésia, mal posso ver seus movimentos}****(Holly: Kevin vs Braços: Quem vencerá a disputa pelo coração da Mary Sue? É o que você saberá em "Corazónes Partidos")**

–Ela quer que você a ão ela ainda não é sua...Solte-a por favor.

–Não!

–Tentei resolver as coisas por bem. Agora vai ser por mal! **(Holly: Trema, Braços. Ele vai resolver por mal.)** **{Emma: Porra Kevin! Porra Braços! Tá pior que novela mexicana! Anda e beija logo a menina /joga pipoca neles}**

Der repente **(Holly: Porra, e eu achando que o "der repente" anterior era erro de digitação.)**a água começou a encarei os dois com eles se comportavam como a coisa mais normal que pode acontecer. **{Emma: Então, der repente, como foi fazer uma participação especial nessa fic? E desde quando Braços é filho do Tio Popo?}**

–Ora, ora! Um filho de Poseidon. Me disseram que ele está sumido, junto com Athena e Hécate.-Disse ele me soltando- Eu solto a sua namoradinha. Mas não pense que ela é só sua...Por que ela tem muitos _pretendentes _**(Holly: E o ponto final desaparece novamente.)** **{Emma: Braços desistiu. Kevin ganha por W.O!} {Emma[2]: e a galera vai ao delírio /barulho de platéia}**

E saiu da piscina, e foi conversar com Liam e Josh.

–O que? Por que ele te chamou de filho de Poseidon?

–Ahn...É de um grupo da escola...Nós...er...meio que fingimos ser filhos de deuses gregos.** {Emma: "...É por isso que saímos do armário mais cedo!"} **

–Então como a água subiu?

–Er... é que...

Triim triim...

–Kevin seu celular!-Hoon com aqueles olhos pretos brilhando e seus cabelos roxos. **{Emma: WHATI? Eu don't entendo! /tendo morte cerebral}**

–Ahn me desculpa sabidinha. Vou atender!

–Certo. –Disse um pouco constrangida, já que com esse bate boca, nossos rostos estavam a milímetros de distância. **{Emma: /cochilando no teclado e babando}**

Ele saiu e foi atender o celular e não voltou mais...Estranho **(Holly: Ponto final, cadê você, eu vim aqui só pra te ver!)**

As aulas foram normais como sempre, mas o que me preocupava era como eu iria enfrentar as lideres, ou populares assim dizer.**{Emma: Mary Sue's: destruindo o mundo desde o Big Bang}**

Decidi sair o mais rápido possível. Mas a droga da minha professora de álgebra nos prendeu por causa de 2 meninos. **{Emma: Ela não estava na aula de natação, meu sinhô? E não era com o Braço que ela ia sair? Ah, pra merda isso tudo /bebendo alcoól em gel\ -q}**

Sai o mais rápido que pude, correndo para o ponto de ônibus. Mas como nem tudo é perfeito...

–Ora ora. Vejam quem está fugindo de nosso combinado.

–Ora Jim! Não ve que ela está amarelando. **(Holly: Interrogação desaparecida. Quaisquer informações, favor comparecer à casa da autora com uma bazuca.)**

–Vejo muito Cleo!

–EU NÃO ESTOU AMARELANDO! **(Holly: Gente, a guria deu a louca do nada, ali g.g)**

–Uuuuuh! A estressadinha. Que medinho **{Emma: Tenha medo de mim, maldito, vou arrancar sua cabeça! /pega um estilete e sai matando todo mundo}**

–Então vamos começar agora! Aqui. Uma luta! **(Holly imaginando a luta: Duas gurias se arranhando e puxando os cabelos uma da outra. Emplogante.)**

–Certo. Se eu ganhar, você se afasta da escola.

– E se eu ganhar?

–Você se junta a nós. **(Holly: Ui, que empolgante, se juntar às populares. O sonho de toda Mary Sue.)**

–Certo.

Então uma explosão aconteceu... **{Emma: É confuso. Eu não consegui acompanhar o diálogo. Holly, me acorde quando tudo começar a fazer sentido. Vou dormir 4ÉVA)**** (Holly: Acorda, amiga. O capítulo acabou.)**** {Emma: Sério? Nem percebi g.g}**

_**Continua...**_

N/A:

Muahahaha eu sei que sou má ;DDD **(Holly: Você é má por postar esse troço, garota.)**

Mas no próximo cáp minha mamy vai aparecer ;D **{Emma: Ui, ela vai chamar a mamy. Que meda}**

Bjoos para vocês

**Notas finais:** Atéé o proximo;D **(Holly: Oh, não. Tem mais.)** **{Emma: Acho que eu não aguento até lá}**

**Holly vai para a cozinha fazer uma sopa de flores de lótus com gasolina, pra ver se consegue esquecer essa desgraça.**

**Emma foi presa por atentado ao pudor e por carnificina,depois de tirar a roupa e sair matando todo mundo com um estilete de plástico. Pagou fiança e agora está mendigando por ai.**


	3. Aviso

**Atenção, pessoal:**

**A autora **_**trash **_**dessa fic disse que vai demorar um pouco pra postar e, obviamente, isso vai fazer com que nós fiquemos um pouco sem postar aqui. Ela começou a fazer uma animada descrição dos seus problemas pessoais, então decidimos deixar nosso próprio aviso bonitinho aqui ao invés de ripar aquela encheção de linguiça que é o aviso e deixar a todos vocês entediados. Podem apostar que se, a autora voltar a escrever, vocês serão os primeiros a saber. E, enquanto isso, podem aproveitar nossas outras ripagens, porque autor **_**trash**_** é o que não falta no Nyah! e no FF.**

**Um beijo na bunda e morram todos vocês!**


End file.
